


Broken Hallelujah

by Tim (boywonder)



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/Tim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I put the "violence" warning on this because it's vampire sex? Like some of the other stuff I've written isn't way worse than this.</p><p>I don't have a real summary, can you tell?</p><p>This was originally written in chapters. I don't actually like the second chapter at all anymore, so I'm going to leave it listed as "chapter fic" and only post the first one. The first one is still tolerable to me all these years later, so that's what you get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Hallelujah

Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time you let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
-Rufus Wainwright, "Hallelujah"

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

Kain smiled down at the boy, not hiding his fangs at all. "Yes. But don't worry about that right now."

The boy couldn't have been more than seventeen, and looked younger than that. Kain had found him wandering too close to paths that had long been forbidden to the Humans that remained in Nosgoth. Kain knew the stories the humans told, warning each other of the vampires that plagued the world, telling one another never to go near the Pillars, for they were damned, and haunted by the vampires that had damned them. Most of the stories were lies, but Kain didn't care. There weren't enough humans left to threaten his Empire, and the ones that were left were too scared to do anything.

But every now and then, a human would come wandering down the forbidden paths, making of themselves very easy meals. And while Kain certainly intended to kill the boy in front of him, he decided it would be more fun to play with him first.

Kain reached for the boy, knowing he would not pull away. The human was frightened, yes, but entranced. It hadn't taken much to entrance this boy, which slightly annoyed Kain. He was used to putting more effort into things. But, that didn't matter right now.

The boy stared up at the self-proclaimed vampire King. Kain could hear the boy's heart racing. He could hear the blood running faster through the boy's veins. It wasn't all from fear, either, and Kain knew that.  
Kain closed his mouth over the boy's, causing every muscle in the young human's body to tense. But there was no resistance. He pulled the human closer, then broke the kiss. "You see? Nothing at all to worry about," he said. Dark, venomous seduction dripped through his voice.

Kain's mesmerization of the human boy was interrupted by the sound of someone landing nearby. Kain had known they were being watched for some time now. He turned, still holding the human, to face his First Lieutenant.

"This is sick, my lord," Raziel said, the slightest touches of anger in his eyes. He had never questioned Kain, and would not disobey him, but he had not been able to keep quiet and let Kain continue this game.

"Yes, it is, isn't it," Kain said, more of a statement than a question. He was rather annoyed at having been interrupted, even by Raziel. He looked one last time at the human boy before sinking his fangs into the boy's neck and draining his blood.

Raziel watched. His face was expressionless, save for the touch of anger that lingered in his eyes.

Kain dropped the body of the human and looked again at the other vampire. He did not miss that touch of anger. "Oh, leave me to my simple pleasures, Raziel." The annoyance was plain in Kain's voice.

The anger disappeared from Raziel's eyes, and he cast his gaze down. "I do not mean to question you, my lord."

"I know, Raziel. I know."

"But this...this way you would torment your prey!" Raziel said fiercely, looking up again.

"Oh, really, now. I don't do it often. It's been more than fifty years since I've bothered to do it at all. I've lived a long time, Raziel."

"I know that, my lord."

"I have to find some amusement, don't I?"

Raziel sighed and looked away. Kain moved toward him and placed one claw-like hand on his shoulder. "It's been such a long time, Raziel," Kain said. He could have meant a thousand different things with this one statement, but he left it up to Raziel to figure out what he meant. After he had spoke, he turned and walked away, leaving Raziel in the clearing with the dead body of the boy.

* * *

A week had passed since the incident in the clearing. Kain had not managed to lose his annoyance at the situation yet, and no more humans had wandered down that path. There wouldn't be another stupid enough to do so for at least another year. And while a year wasn't very long to Kain, it was still annoying him to think about it.

Kain stood in a chamber he had found, not really his own, just a room he liked. His Lieutenants didn't ever follow him here, which both pleased and displeased him at the same time, for many different reasons. He stood, staring out the small window, at the dark night of Nosgoth. He was lost in thought for a while, but he could feel Raziel close by. The others were much farther away, but Raziel...he was very close.

"Come in, then," Kain said, without turning around. He knew he would be heard.

The door opened, making very little noise. Kain heard Raziel's footsteps on the stone floor, and then the door closed, making only slightly more noise that it had previously.

"I felt I should come here, my lord."

"Yes, I know." Kain turned around and looked at Raziel. He felt all the annoyance drift away. He had not been angry with Raziel; he didn't even want to be.

Kain moved toward Raziel, watching the much younger vampire's eyes cloud with confusion. Raziel didn't really know what it was that had drawn him here, to this place that he and his brothers never came. Even Kain wasn't really sure; perhaps he had called to Raziel on some subconscious level? Or perhaps it had to do with the last thing Kain had said to Raziel in the clearing. It's been such a long time, Raziel... Whatever the reason, Raziel was standing here now, and Kain was glad of it.

He put one hand on Raziel's shoulder, much as he had done in the clearing. He thought of the mere century that had passed since he had created his Empire on the broken Pillars of Nosgoth. He thought of all the years that had passed since he had become a vampire; so many more would pass before this was ended, both for him and for the still-young vampire standing in front of him, his favorite of those he had created. "You are still young and beautiful, Raziel. One day you will be ancient and ugly like me."

"But...you are beautiful, my lord," Raziel said, puzzled by Kain's statement.

Kain laughed softly. "You miss my meaning." Raziel raised an eyebrow. Kain did not explain himself, and Raziel did not venture to ask.

Kain leaned closer to Raziel, and pushed him back against the door. He moved his hand up to Raziel's face, wishing for an instant that he still had human hands; there had been more feeling in them before they had turned into what they now were. But the thought was gone as quickly as it had come.

Raziel looked at Kain for a long moment, his blood rushing faster. He reached up and pulled Kain's mouth down to his.

Kain was actually surprised for a minute, but not at all displeased. He began to kiss Raziel back. But as soon as he did, Raziel's eyes opened wide and he pulled away, realizing what he had done.

Raziel opened his mouth to apologize, but Kain cut him off. "If you're going to start something, Raziel...then finish it. Always remember that."

Raziel's mouth moved as if he would smile, but he did not. Instead, he pulled Kain back towards him, not holding back when he kissed him this time. As soon as Raziel felt Kain's tongue in his mouth, he bit down, wanting to taste the older vampire's blood as they kissed. There would not be much; the bite would heal quickly. But there would be enough.

This time, it was Kain who broke the kiss. "One more thing, Raziel." Raziel looked up at him, questioning. "Be sure you know what it is that you start, and be sure you want it." Before Raziel could respond to this, Kain moved and sank his fangs into Raziel's neck, biting harder than he really needed to. Raziel made a sound, and tensed. He wrapped his arms around Kain, but did not resist.

Kain didn't take very much of Raziel's blood; he had done it more for Raziel's benefit than his own. When he pulled back, Raziel smiled at him, and did the same thing Kain had just done.

Kain did not tense the way Raziel had, but his blood did run faster. He had not expected Raziel to bite him like this, so openly. Raziel was still slightly wary of what was happening, however, and pulled away from the bite all too soon.

Kain smiled at this reluctance, and was determined to put an end to it. He bit his tongue, and let his mouth fill with blood, then moved to kiss Raziel again. Raziel followed suit. There was too much blood, and the kiss overflowed with it. But neither vampire paid any mind to that.  
When the kiss broke, Raziel looked up at Kain. The reluctance was fast leaving, much to Kain's delight. But part of it still remained. "My lord-"

"No. Don't do that," Kain said, his voice turning cold.  
Raziel grasped the meaning of the words immediately, and nodded. The last of his reluctance was now gone, and then they were kissing again.  
Later, neither of them could pinpoint exactly how and when their clothes had come off; only that they had come off, and ended up lying on the floor, strewn about.

Now, they were at the bed. Kain had never used the bed for anything. He'd never even planned on using it. But now, it seemed that it would come in handy for something, after all. He pushed Raziel down on the bed and leaned over him, passion burning in his normally cruel eyes. Raziel's eyes reflected the passion, and burned with it as well.

Kain moved one hand down Raziel's well-toned body, resting on his thigh. "Are you sure you want this, Raziel?"

"Yes, Kain. I want it more than you could possibly imagine."

Kain smiled. "Good. Because I wasn't going to stop if you told me you didn't."

Raziel smiled back. "I know that."

Kain ran one claw-like finger along Raziel's thigh, drawing the slightest bit of blood. The wound healed quickly, though not as quickly as one would on his own body. Raziel watched, unsure of what Kain meant to do, exactly. Kain repeated his previous action, this time, cutting deeper, causing Raziel to shudder. The blood from the cut ran over Kain's claw, covering it, before the cut healed. Kain smiled, and moved his hand.

He pushed the bloody claw inside of Raziel. Raziel cried out softly. His hips involuntarily moved with Kain's hand. Kain leaned down and kissed Raziel again, teasing him.

"Do not play with me like this, my lord," Raziel said.

"I told you not to do that," Kain said, his voice like the very edge of a razor.

"I know."

"So don't."

Raziel nodded. "Yes. I know."

Kain moved his hand again, causing Raziel to tense. "I want you now, Kain," Raziel said. It was a bold thing to say; Raziel was taking that chance that Kain would refuse him simply because Raziel had been so demanding.

But Kain didn't refuse. He actually laughed at Raziel's boldness; such a change from the reluctance of earlier. "I know you do. Open your legs more."

Raziel did as Kain said, and Kain withdrew his hand.

Kain bit his wrist, letting the blood flow over his hand. He moved his hand and let his blood run over his hardened cock. Raziel watched, his mouth slightly open, more than a little aroused at this. He pulled Kain down to him, kissing him again, moving so Kain would enter him faster.  
The sex was violent, almost savage. Both vampires' bodies moved faster and harder than any human could imagine. They were a blur of limbs and motion, filled with passion, filled with more than one kind of lust.  
They came at the same time, each latched on to the other's neck, the blood flowing from one to the other, carrying this strange furious passion with it. After they were done, they simply lay there, mouths still slightly bloody.

Kain moved after a bit, rolling onto his back instead of staying where he was. Raziel made a small noise of protest, but that was all. A few minutes passed before either of them said or did anything.

Raziel was the one who broke the silence. He propped himself up on one elbow, moving slightly closer to Kain. They had still been touching, but Raziel wanted more than this.

Kain raised an eyebrow at Raziel, but let him speak. "I haven't actually finished what I've started. You told me I should."

Kain was amused by this, but not quite sure what Raziel meant. "Oh? Haven't you?"

Raziel smiled. "No. You finished what I started. I want to finish it myself."

Kain laughed slightly. "Ah, I see."

Raziel's smile widened. He ran one of his claws down the front of Kain's chest, watching a thin line of blood appear before the line healed. He ran his tongue up the line, clearing the blood away. Kain watched this, amazed that Raziel would dare.

Raziel watched Kain's face. Part of him was sure he would be reprimanded for this, but that didn't happen. He ran his claw along the line of Kain's hip, again drawing the slightest bit of blood, and again clearing it away with his tongue, all the while watching Kain's face for a sign that Kain was going to stop him. Again, that didn't happen.

"I still want you, Kain."

"I would hope so, Raziel."

Raziel's eyes flashed. That wasn't the answer he had been hoping for. Kain knew it, and sat up slightly. He pulled Raziel close enough to kiss him, but didn't, yet. "I have wanted you for a long time, Raziel. I want you still. I can't think of anything you could do that could ever change that in the slightest. Taking you...that made me want you even more," he said.

Raziel almost smiled, but not quite. "I'm glad to hear that." He moved forward and kissed Kain again, biting harder this time, still wanting more. Kain still was not stopping him from any of this.

Kain allowed Raziel to take him this time. The sex was no less violent or savage; perhaps it was even more violent this time around. Both vampires were very tired when they were finished. The blood running through each vampire's veins was half his...and half the other's. It was a strange but pleasant feeling for both of them.

Kain closed the shutters over the small window with his mind, not wanting to get up. He pulled Raziel closer to him, and they both lay there on the bloody bed, limbs still intertwined. Their hearts beat as one as they lay there together.

Kain sank into his thoughts. He knew that one day, all of this would end. No Empire lasts forever, of course, but that wasn't his real concern. He tightened his arms around Raziel protectively, thinking of how it would hurt to lose him.

Raziel opened his eyes and looked at Kain. "Is something the matter?"

Kain looked back at Raziel. "How I love you, Raziel."

Raziel was surprised at this. He could not think of anything to say for a moment. "I love you, as well, Kain."

"I am glad of that, Raziel. You can never know how glad I am of that."

"Is everything all right?"

"For now, yes."

Raziel thought of questioning the matter further, but he knew Kain was fickle, and had no wish to be dismissed right now. He closed his eyes again.

Kain watched. He remembered what he had told Raziel earlier. One day, you will be ancient and ugly like me. He smiled to himself, thinking that he had been wrong in telling Raziel that. No matter what happened, Raziel would never be ugly, not like Kain was. Raziel would retain some moral value, some sense of right and wrong. Kain had given those thing up long ago, but now, he could not imagine Raziel could or would ever do the same. Raziel could feel wrath, certainly, and would be forced to. Not everything Raziel would ever do would be 'right'. But Kain was sure that part of Raziel would remain beautiful forever. And he loved him all the more for it.


End file.
